As Real as It Gets
by Sparkle0001
Summary: *A little fluffy and little smutty it's another NaLu love story!* What happens when Lucy is sexually frustrated and the train ride home is delayed? How does she handle having the object of her desire within arms distance for the night? R&R please :)


It's as if the universe wanted me to suffer. This mission was strenuous for many reasons, but the worst was culprit is my clueless partner. He was prancing around in next to nothing just flinging his magic left and right. One time I was so dumbstruck by lust watching him I almost had my head taken off by the enemy. Of course this led to him saving me in such a stupidly heroic way that I'm surprised he didn't smell my desire.

Now due to unforeseen circumstances the stupid train is stopped in the middle of nowhere. "Stupid elk crossing, stupid train conductor for stopping, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I mumble to myself under my breath. This couldn't be real.

"What was that Luce?" Natsu yelled at me from the other side of the train. The other annoyed passengers glared at him and me causing me to blush profusely. He was pretty much taking all the food from the buffet to hoard in our room. If you could call it that.

"N-nothing!" I squeak in embarrassment. "Just h-hurry up idiot!" I turn and head back to our cracker box of a room before he can see my blush. He isn't wearing his vest because the stupid thing ripped on the mission. And just like the idiot he is he didn't bring another shirt or vest or anything! So in a fit of stress from the prospect of sitting across from him without a shirt I told him I'd fix the vest. Now I'm stuck trying to figure out how to sew this tattered thing back together.

"Lucy look!" he barges into the room with his arms full of food. "They gave this _all_ away for free!" he laughs and it makes the coils in my stomach tighten.

"I-I'm going to go see if anyone has a needle and thread!" I yelp before bolting back out of the room. I rush down the hall weaving in between the people until I make it into one of the sitting cars. I slump down with a huff and a sigh. I stare out the window and wish that Happy hadn't gone with Panther Lily for training.

"May I sit here?" I nearly jump out of my skin when someone speaks to me. I look up to see a business man with a briefcase looking down at me. "It seems a bad time to be alone."

"Oh," I breathe out. "Sure that's fine. You wouldn't happen to know how to sew would you?" I laughingly ask.

"Ah," he smiles at me before sitting down. "Here let me see," he reaches for the useless pieces of fabric in my hands. "Watch this." He opens his briefcase and pulls out a spool of a translucent thread and a needle.

"Whoa," I whisper in amazement. "What is that?"

"A special type of thread that my great-grandmother invented," he laughs. "A family secret I'm afraid."

"Is that your business then?" I ask in astonishment. "Selling thread and such?"

"Yes it is actually, but I'm just a salesman. My wife is the real monger behind our success. She is back home watching our three kids and running the store."

"What are you doing all the way out here in Clover?" I ask.

"Trying to open another store actually. I have a friend of the family who lives out here and he found interested buyers of this particular thread." He got the needle threaded and began stitching the vest back together. "You see this is called the Thread of Fate," he laughs. "My gigi found great humor in playing pranks on people. She said that this thread could change people's fates just by using it to fix clothing."

I gulp back my anxiety at his words and watch him work. His fingers are nimble and weave the thread without hesitation. In less time than I would have been able to do it he had the vest back into one piece. "This is amazing!" I exclaim. "You can't even see the tear!"

"Well thank you for the praise," he tips his hat to me.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask a little breathlessly. I couldn't stop stroking the invisible seam.

"Nothing."

"What?!" I whip my head up to meet his eyes. "N-no please let me pay you! My money is back in my room with my partner. I can be back in a moment."

He holds his hand up and shakes his head, "no it's okay young lady. Just do me a favor?"

"Y-yeah! Of course anything."

"Test to see if it really is the Thread of Fate," he smirks at me before closing his briefcase and leaving. He was halfway out of the car before I find my voice again.

"Wait! What does that mean?" I exclaim, but it was too late. He was through the door and out of sight by the time I stood up in the aisle. "Well damn," I mumble as I sit back down. I look at the vest again and admire the man's work. "We sure could use this thread at the guild," I chuckle.

"Attention all passengers," the conductors voice booms over the radio. "We have been informed that the herd of elk will be gone by morning. We will resume our trip at 10 am tomorrow. Until then the Fiore Rail Company wishes to extend our sincerest apologizes for the inconvenience this has been. Please have a lovely evening." When he clicked off the radio I stood back up and stretched.

"Guess I can't avoid him anymore," I grumble forlornly. I walk back down towards our complimentary cracker box and try to tame my urges for one more night. 'I wish I was home…'

"Lucy!" Natsu practically pounced on me when I opened the door. "You were gone for a long time," he whines.

"S-sorry," I stutter. "Here."

"Oh my vest! It looks good as new," he beams at me. "You're amazing Luce," his smile made my heart hurt.

"I had help," I admit. "So top or bottom bunk?" I ask him.

"I know you don't like sleeping high up Luce," he says softly. We both cringed at the memory of me falling out of a tree on one of our last missions. "I'll take the top bunk don't worry about it."

"Thanks," I breathe out in relief. "I'm gonna go change real fast," I say as I grab my bag.

"Why leave?" he asks as he climbs up.

"W-what?!" I squeak.

"The bathroom line is insane. You might as well change in here," he pulls the shade down on our small window. When he flicks out the light I can faintly make out him shucking off his pants to sleep in next to nothing. "Thanks again for the vest Luce. It's perfect," he pokes his head over the railing and smiles. My knees clenched together as I forced a smile on my face. "Goodnight!"

"Night," I practically hiss between clenched teeth. I brush my teeth in the little sink before climbing onto my bunk. Natsu doesn't snore so it's hard to tell when he is asleep, but I knew he wouldn't peek. Natsu doesn't see me as anything other than a mission partner. Stomping down on my own bitterness I carefully take my mission outfit off and change into the extra-long shirt I always bring just in case.

I crawl under the thin blanket and try to get comfortable. No matter how much I tossed and turned I couldn't fall asleep. It was an unseasonably warm night and soon enough I felt sweaty and sticky under the blanket. 'Great,' I growl in my head. I kicked off the blanket and tried to stretch out. Above me I heard Natsu whine in his sleep and suddenly I was hot for another reason. 'God I'm a pervert,' I think. I squirm a little harder and still can't relieve the tension in my lower region. 'Dammit!' I crawl out of the bunk and peek up at Natsu. He was facing the wall and his breathing was even. The expanse of his muscular back nearly sent me whimpering. It is ridiculous getting hot over a back!

I scamper back into my bunk and lay on my back. The bunk squeaks when Natsu shifts above me and lets out a contented sigh. I groan quietly as he settles down. I grab the hem of my shirt and lift it just until the night air hits the underside of my breasts. I could feel my nipples hardening as the hot air caresses my bare skin. It was almost like Natsu was breathing on them. 'Damn…' I groan inwardly at the image of Natsu over me.

The heat between my legs increases still and I know I won't make it through the night without relief. So, biting down on my lower lip I slip my right hand under my panties. Immediately there is relief as I begin to stroke myself. My body temperature was high enough that it was easy to pretend it was Natsu touching me. With that thought I plunge two fingers into my core and arch at the contact.

My left arm shoots up and I bite down on the flesh to hold in the moan. "Na—ah!" I squeak remembering where I was. My fingers moved quickly in and out while my thumb rubbed circles over my clit. The pressure was maddening as I placed my left heel into the rungs of the ladder. My nipples hurt and the pain was blissful as I rode my own fingers pretending they belonged to another. I don't remember when I shut my eyes, but they flew open when I heard, "Lucy?"

As if on actually fire my hand pulled out and flailed around as I sat up quickly. I dropped my left arm and my shirt fell back down. It didn't quiet hide my arousal as it dripped down my legs. At the moment I couldn't bring myself to care as I stared into the onyx eyes of my partner. "Na…Natsu," I felt shame heat my cheeks. He was crouched down on the floor next to my bed staring at me. Tears welled up hot and fast as I tried to explain myself, "it's—it's not what you think!" I say lamely.

I could feel my core shake and tighten at his intense gaze and that made the tears fall faster. 'Oh god, now he knows I'm a pervert!' I couldn't even think of anything else to say. My arms were both shaking with the effort it took to not touch myself. I could feel him staring as I broke down. "S-say something," I beg. "Please." Without a word he stood up and turned his back to me. A sob managed to escape from my lips and my whole body shook from the impact. "P-please…Natsu," at his name his whole body tensed.

I thought he was going to turn around and hit me or yell at me or something. But he stood there for a moment until a shudder ran down his body and he let out a breath. "Lucy…" the way he said my name made my toes curl. The room was too hot and small for this, I never wanted him to find out. It didn't stop the desire from coursing through my veins and causing my head to spin. I watched as he moved towards the small sink and window area. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was low and hoarse.

Before I could respond he opened the window and the moonlight flooded in. When he turned back around I could see him clearly. I gasped, "N-Natsu…?" he was on top of me before I could breathe.

"Every mission we've had that required us to spend the night," he starts as he stares down at me. I was thrown back into the mattress and pillow while his body crushed mine. "Why do you _always_ wear _that_ shirt?" He fingers the hem of my shirt and I shift for more skin contact.

"It—it's comfy and, and smells," I moan when he brushes his thumb across my lower abdomen. "Smells g-good." He growled at my answer and my eyes fly open to look at him. He was focused on my breasts where my nipples were straining against the fabric. He let go of the hem and I whined. A smirk played across his lips when he brought his hand up and groped my breast. "Natsu!" I gasp in pleasure. This can't be real.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch you sleep in my shirt?" he finally presses his lower half into me and I can feel his arousal. He was even bigger than I imagined as I ground my hips up into his. "Do you know how hard it is to watch you talk to other guys…" he trails off. He pinched my nipple and I mewled wantonly at the action. "Knowing that you prefer to sleep in my shirt?" he brings his mouth down and bites my nipple.

"Oh Mavis!" I sob as more tears begin to fall. "N-Natsu…" I buck up into him and he responds this time. When he grounds down into me and bites my nipple at the same time I saw white stars.

"Wanna know a secret Luce?" he brings his face back up to mine. In his eyes I can see the depth of his lust and desire. It causes my coils to tighten to the breaking point and I moan in protest from the lack of contact. "Answer me Luce, do you wanna know a secret?"

"Y-yes! God please," I beg and plea.

"That smell…it's me. Whenever you wash the shirt I always put it on before you." His eyes become even more intense. "You smell like me," at his words he crashed his lips to mine. I remember now where I got this shirt. Natsu left it in my bathroom months ago after using my shower. I don't know how I forgot that this was his shirt. "It has been a nightmare ever since then," he said as he pulled away. I whine in protest and pull at his hair to come back. "Every guy," he places a hot open mouth kiss to my jaw. "Every smile," he nips at my jugular. "Every laugh," he breathes across my ear. "That wasn't for me. I could have killed them all," he growls.

When he licks up and down my ear I arch up into him and growl. He chuckles before sticking his tongue in my ear and I clawed at his back. He trails his tongue back down my neck until he reaches the collar of his shirt. When he trails back up I take his mouth greedily. "Natsu," I moan into his mouth. "P-please," I felt tears stream down my cheeks again. He freezes and moves off of me. "No!" I say breathlessly.

"Lucy," he mumbles as he wipes away the tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry." In my lust induced mind it took me a minute to understand his words. I sit up and he falls back onto his hunches. I reach out to him and hesitantly place my hand on his face. When he leans into me I giggle in relief.

"Oh, Natsu," I murmur. "I was so scared you thought I was disgusting…" I admit. "I-I didn't want to scare you with—with my feelings." I stroke his cheek before brushing my thumb across his lips. "Is…is this real, Natsu?" I whisper.

"Lucy," he sighs into my hand. "I love you." I pause my ministrations and go rigid. "Is that real enough for you?"

"W-what?" I squeak. This can' be real.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia I have for a long time," he admits with a sigh. When he looks back at me I stop breathing. His face is the same and yet there is something different, like a veil has been lifted.

"You…love me?" I question. And there it was an honest response, his face opens up in a way I've never seen before. "You love me," I say breathlessly this time with a smile. He was going to say something, but I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in. The kiss was light and sweet. It tasted different from the first one. This one held a deeper meaning making it taste like something familiar.

"You taste so good Lucy," he mumbles into my lips. "Like strawberries," he sighs.

"You taste like smoke," I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Strawberries and smoke," I murmur against his skin as I trail kisses along his jaw. "I love you Natsu Dragneel," I whisper between soft kisses. At my declaration he growls and claims my lips harshly. Our kisses become more fevered and my desire flared back to life with a vengeance. I managed to slip his shirt off in between the heated make out session.

When I was bare Natsu pushed me back gently and looked at me in the fading moonlight. I squirmed under his gaze, but I did not hide myself from him. He could have all of me, if he wanted. When I told him that he growls and lowered himself over me. He claimed my lips and when he bit my lower lip he slipped his tongue inside. He licked my tongue languidly and explored every inch of me. I wrapped my arms under his arms and over his shoulders to bring his closer.

It was like being kissed for the first time again. He trailed his ridiculously hot breath down my jaw, throat, and collarbone until he reached my aching breasts. "M-Mavis, please Natsu," I plea as he starts to slowly lick their tops. His tongue trails down the valley of my breasts before he bites at their undersides. I moan in response and grab his hair to anchor myself to this moment. Slowly, so maddeningly slowly he licks his way up to one of my peaks and circles my nipple.

"I like hearing you beg," he says before blowing hot air across my nipple. I buck my hips in response and tighten my hold on his hair.

"Please— _please_ ," the words fall from my mouth between mewls and moans. "B-bite me," I breathe. He chuckles darkly and it goes straight to my cunt. "Ahhhugh…" I moan in response as he finally bites down on my peak. I manage to open one eye to find him watching me come apart under him. When he releases my nipple with a pop I feel my arousal drip down my leg. His eyes get a little darker when he looks down between my legs. Instead of moving down there like I was hoping he would he simply moved over to my other breast. It was the same treatment as the first one and I squeezed my knees against his hip in a silent plea.

"What do you want Luce?" he asks hoarsely. He finally started trailing down my body planting open mouth kisses against my skin. His saliva was erotic sliding against my heated skin. When he dipped his tongue in my naval I cried out and bucked my hips. "Tell me what it is you want Luce."

" _Please_ ," I beg. "I need you."

"Mhm," he hums against my hip bone. His tongue and teeth draw lazy patterns against my skin and dip down slightly towards my aching core. "Where?"

"M-m-my, my pussy!" I finally shout. "Mavis please Natsu—eat me." I beg. Without warning his mouth was covering my entrance. "Ahh!" I scream in pure bliss. He sticks his tongue in deep and I thank Mavis that I got a Brazilian wax before this mission. My vision goes white hot when he moves up and sucks on my clit. "Natsu!" I scream without a care. He doesn't stop as he brushes his canine against the sensitive bundle of nerves. I thrash under his ministrations so he restrains my hips with one hand and plunges three fingers of his other into my pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I pant as I try to grind into them. I can't believe this is real, I look down and the sight of his head between my legs pushes me over the edge. "N-Na—I'm going to—ah!" I couldn't get the warning out as the coils break and my orgasm spirals me down deep into my primal senses. Coming down from my high I hear him lapping up my juices and sucking on my clit to prolong my pleasure. I am bone tired and unable to move as I gaze lazily down at him. "C-come here," I beckon. He moves back up my body while licking his lips and already I feel the coils tightening again.

He kisses me and I can taste myself on his tongue. I throw my arms haphazardly around his neck and pull him down closer. His arousal pushes up against my sensitive core and I hear him groan. "Natsu," I pull back from him. "You inside of me right now," I demand.

He laughs breathlessly, "whatever you say beautiful." He pulls his boxers off and I can finally feel all of him against me. I look down between us before grabbing his length and giving it a strong stroke. "F-fuck Lucy. Do that again," he growls into my hair. I smirk this time as I rub him off. I take my other hand and wander down the expanse of his abs memorizing their contours. When his lower abdomen quivers I felt my own clench in anticipation.

Before he can go over the edge he grabs my hand and pulls it away. "Hey!" I growl in protest.

"N-no," he says with barely restrained desire. "Cum with me," at his words I groan before lining him up with my entrance. He pushes in without teasing and I moan in appreciation. "Do that again," he orders.

"N-Natsu…harder," I moan. He slides all the way in and I gyrate to accommodate all of him. "G-go faster," I mewl as he thrusts into me. This fullness was everything I needed. He stretched me to my limit and with every thrust I make a sound. Natsu is not a quiet lover either as he growls and moans into my ear. "Y-you're tongue…please," I beg.

"Mhm? You like that?" he pants into my ear before sticking his tongue back in it. I buck up in response and claw at his back. "Mavis I love that sound," he praises. My heart swells at his words and the love that is laced through them. "I love you Lucy," he says again and again as he rides me.

"Deeper," I moan as I bring my left leg up and he wraps it around his shoulder. "Ah! Right—right there!" I gasp. I reach down and stroke my clit in time with this deep thrust. "Natsu—I'm gonna…" I trail off as he thrusts harder and faster.

"L-Lucy…" he moans my name and it drives me crazy. "Cum for me baby," he croons at me. I mewl as my core throbs and the coils tighten. I felt my walls constrict around his massive length causing him to grunt. "Luce!" he cries out my name and it was my undoing.

"N-Natsu!" I stammer his name when I fall over that blissful edge again. He follows quickly behind me and his heat causes me to convulse. He continues to thrust in and out in an erratic rhythm. When the last of his seed is buried deep inside me he slumps forward on top of me. My walls are still twitching when he shifts so he is resting on one arm and looking down at me.

"You're beautiful when you orgasm," he said softly. I felt a blush creep across my face as I bring my hands up to hide it. He laughs and it shakes my body, he leans down and kisses my hands. "Look at me Lucy." I peek out between my fingers. "I love you." I sigh in contentment at his words as I bring my hands down.

"I love you, too, Natsu," I snake my hands around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. "I can't believe this is real," I laugh. "I didn't think you saw me this way," I admit.

"For such a long time Lucy," he whispers. "All I could think about was you. It was starting to make me crazy." He moves and slips out of me, I groan at the loss of his heat. "Here," he hands me his shirt. I wipe between my legs before moving over to clean him as well. "L-Lucy?"

"It's the least I can do isn't it? For making a fantasy a reality for me," I smile up at him. I go to stand up and almost fall over. He grabs my hips and rests his face against my lower back laughing. "Guess it's a little hard to stand right now," I laugh with him. I chuck his shirt into the sink and lay back down. "Don't leave," I ask softly while holding my arms open. He crawls up next to me with the thin blanket.

"Never," he murmurs back before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I snuggle into his chest and breathe deeply. "Strawberries."

"And smoke," I giggle before yawning. "G'night."

"Goodnight Lucy," he kisses my head and we both drift off into a contented sleep.

* * *

"So how was the mission Lu-chan?" Levy asks as soon as we walk into the guild.

"Levy-chan!" I grab my best friends hand and drag her to a table. Natsu trails behind us a little ways and is soon joined by Gajeel. "You are not going to believe this cool guy on the train that I met!"

"Ooooh!" she laughs. "Tell me all about him."

"He had this amazing product. His great-grandmother invented a translucent thread and as a joke called it the Thread of Fate! Look at the back of Natsu's vest." We both turn to see the two dragon slayers at each other's throat. "Natsu turn around!" I call out. Amazingly he stops glaring at Gajeel and looks at me. His smile takes my breath away as he complies with my order. "Can't even see the seam right?"

"That's amazing! I wish I had some of that thread!" Levy pouts. I laugh and agree with her. "Maybe he'll come to Magnolia someday?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I sigh in agreement. 'I gotta tell him that it works and thank him, too,' I think.

"Now when are ya goin' to tell us the good stuff bunny girl?" Gajeel smirks at me. Immediately Natsu's face flares red and I know mine has to look the same. "I can smell it all over ya," he pinches his nose. "You've been claimed."

"Ahhhh!" Levy screams in my ear. "Tell. Me. _Everything_!"

And that was how we had to tell our family that we were dating.

'What a bunch of crazy people!' I think as Ezra beats Natsu into the ground. Juvia is crying for some reason, Cana bought everyone a shot, Levy was snickering with Laki, and Gajeel was laughing at the whole thing. 'But I love them,' I think as I laugh at Mira who is on cloud nine behind the counter.


End file.
